


Some Deals are Better Than Others

by Romiress



Category: Batman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Humor, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Jason Todd, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Top Joseph Wilson, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: Jason just wants to finish college, and the idea of being a sugar baby seems infinitely more palatable than the idea of asking Bruce for money.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 349
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



> Lots of humor, no smut.

Of all the bullshit Jason's gone through in his life, somehow this feels like the worst of it.

 _We regret to inform you,_ the letter starts, as if anyone involved in the situation genuinely feels regrets about just how bad they've fucked him over. He's gone from full ride scholarship to _fucking nothing,_ and suddenly his choice to pass up a decent job and chase a degree feels like a nightmare.

He calls Dick before he's even finished reading the letter.

"Oh no," Dick says. "What happened?"

Jason squints at the phone, wondering how the hell Dick knew. He hasn't even said a word yet.

"What?" Jason says. "Who says anything happened?"

"The only reason you ever call rather than texting is if something happened. So out with it."

Jason grumbles under his breath because he can't deny a single thing about that, and then turns his attention back to the call.

"They dropped my scholarship," he says. "Accounting error."

"Ask Bruce to use his lawyers," Dick says, because of course his first response is going to include the forbidden name.

"Absolutely not," Jason says. "I believe my words were _I'll never ask you for anything again,_ and I'm sure as hell not going to ask him for help."

"Jason," Dick says, "I said pretty much the same exact thing to Bruce. He's not going to hold it against you if you ask him to help cover your tuition."

"I would literally rather saw my own arm off," Jason says. "I would rather live in a cardboard box than ask that jackass for help. I would rather—"

"I get it," Dick says. "Then I guess you're going to have to figure out another way."

"That's why I called," Jason says. "How did you get through college?"

Dick has many positive attributes, but he doesn't have Jason's grades, and there's no _way_ he got a full ride scholarship. Jason doesn't even remember him working through college, either.

Dick makes an innocent sounding whistle that means he's up to no good, and Jason squints at the phone.

"Out with it," Jason says. "How'd you get through?"

"Sugared," Dick says, and it takes Jason a hot second for his brain to catch up.

"What?" He blurts. "You were a prostitute?"

"Being a sugar baby is _not_ the same thing as being a prostitute," Dick protests. "It's way safer, for one. It's more like... dating with benefits."

"Money," Jason says. "Benefits means money."

"Oh and other things," Dick says. "Great sex, for one. I mean, if you find the right guy."

A thought occurs to Jason, and once he's had it he can't _stop_ thinking it.

"Dick," he says. "Are you _currently_ a sugar baby?"

Dick makes another little innocent whistle which means _yes._

"Oh my god," Jason says, dragging his hand down his face. "This explains... a lot. The new motorcycle. The apartment you won't let me see..."

"It's nice," Dick says. "Really nice. So are you going to try it?"

Jason's trying to think of _anything_ else. Anything that might work. But goddammit, he's got maybe a week to make his tuition payment and he's not even sure sugaring will be enough.

"...Yeah," he finally says. "What do I do, exactly?"

"Take a nice picture of yourself," Dick says, "write up like a dating profile thing. Send it to me, and I'll pass it through the same guy who matched me up. Write like... things that are hard nos for you."

"Can I say no old guys?" Jason asks immediately.

"Listen," Dick says, "it's not just all old guys. And old guys are the ones with _tons_ of cash to throw around. But if you want no old guys, you can say no old guys."

"No old guys," Jason says. The idea of hooking up with some eighty year old man who can't even get it up makes his skin crawl.

Being realistic, the whole idea kind of makes his skin crawl. He's going to end up with some guy he finds disgusting, and he's going to just have to deal with it until he can figure out something else.

* * *

Jason's counting down the hours until the deadline. It's been three days since he sent all his shit to Dick when he gets a text from an unknown number with absolutely no context.

**Do you know ASL?**

Jason's pretty sure they're not asking him if he knows what age/sex/location is, so he assumes they're talking about sign language.

 **Yeah, fluent,** he texts back.

It's a weird ass question, but when he gets a response less than five minutes later with an address, a time, and an instruction to come looking nice, Jason calls Dick again.

"They call you?" Dick greets him without any sort of greeting.

"Texted," Jason says. "I think they gave me an old guy."

"You said no old guys," Dick says, and Jason can practically _hear_ his eye roll. "They're not going to give you an old guy."

"Well I have an address and a time and a 'look nice'. So what, am I supposed to like... get nice underwear...?"

"Not everyone sleeps together on the first date," Dick says. "When they say dress nice, they probably mean like... dress nice. Check the address in google maps. Probably a restaurant. So treat it like a normal date."

Jason checks it, and Dick's right. It's a nice steakhouse.

"Suit?" He says. "Or like—"

"Pretend like it's a job interview," Dick says. "Because it is. And take a picture of him when you meet him because I want to know who you ended up with."

Jason makes a face, even though Dick can't see it.

"You're enjoying this," he says.

"Absolutely am," Dick says. "Honestly I kind of figured that Tim if _anyone_ would be interested."

"Tim?" Jason says. "That goodie two shoes? No way."

"Just tell me how it goes," Dick says. "Report in and all that. Be safe, and... you know the deal."

Jason does what he can to make himself presentable. He combs his hair to within an inch of its life, makes sure his suit is pressed and ready to go, and then double checks himself in the mirror for what must be the hundredth time. Despite what Dick said, he still makes sure he's wearing a good pair of underwear just in case.

His car feels shabby and underwhelming, and he makes a point of parking it a bit away from the restaurant just to avoid anyone judging him for it.

The restaurant is swanky, but it's not the first time he's been in a restaurant like it. It's the kind of place where the menu's price tag is just two (or sometimes three) numbers. No $19.99. No no, it's just _20_ because putting a dollar sign would ruin the place's aesthetic.

He heads up to the front desk, licking his lips as he tries to steel his nerve.

"I think I have a table waiting for me?" He says. "Jason. Or Todd." Either one. There's no telling how much information the guy knows about him, but it doesn't matter, since she recognizes his name immediately.

"Right this way, Mr. Todd," she says, gesturing for him to follow.

If he's being honest with himself, it's a pretty nice place. It's right on the waterfront overlooking the sea through a set of giant windows. When the hostess leads him to a table right in front of the windows with another young man already seated, Jason's first thought is _did I nope threesomes?_

He's pretty sure he didn't, and the thought _I have thirty one hours to pay my tuition_ is enough to keep him there.

"So when are we meeting our host?" Jason asks. The other guy is around his age, and he's got the nice sort of suit Bruce would probably approve of. Blond hair, short and curly, and Jason's brain fills in _just the right length to grab_ as he files that away for later. He's pretty damn attractive, and exactly the sort of person someone might think of when they thought of a male sugar baby.

The guy gives him an amused look as he stands up.

 _That's me,_ he signs, and Jason _barely_ catches himself in time to accept the offered handshake.

Him. That's him? He's pretty sure he's being pranked, because the guy's like... what, twenty five at the _absolute oldest?_ He's probably right around Jason's age. He looks like a college student himself.

"You?" He says, before catching himself and signing it instead. The guy immediately waves him off, sitting right back down as he gestures Jason to sit.

 _Mute,_ he signs. _Not deaf. You can speak, it's not an issue._

Jason's brain is still caught on... the everything of it. The idea that this guy is apparently a sugar daddy. Because he's... he's not. He's not _anything_ like that. He doesn't defy the stereotype so much as he launches it into orbit, never to be seen again.

"Sorry," he says. "I'm just having a hard time... uh, with this."

Thankfully, the guy seems amused rather than offended.

 _That I'd want a sugar baby?_ He signs, and Jason nearly chokes before realizing that the odds that anyone in the room is A) watching their conversation, and B) fluent in ASL have to be close to nil. He probably shouldn't say it out loud, but the other guy could sign whatever he damned well pleased and no one would have any idea.

"Yeah," Jason says. "You're... not what I pictured."

_Not your type?_

Jason actually struggles for a moment with how to answer that. Does he just... what, confess? Considering the guy probably wants someone who finds him attractive...

"I mean," Jason says, "I wouldn't say that. You're just... definitely not what I expected." Which isn't saying he's _hot,_ but Jason figures that it's sort of implying it, isn't it?

 _A big plus,_ the guy signs, _is that you can be my interpreter. That gives you a legitimate job that goes on resumes, an actual paycheck, and a reason to be around me. It also means I don't have to lie on my taxes, and makes this sort of arrangement much harder for anyone to detect._

This guy has it figured _out,_ which is absolutely blowing Jason's mind. He can't figure out if he's done this before, or if he's just put a ton of thought into this.

 _Plus,_ he signs, _it would hardly be the first time someone's slept with an assistant._

Jason can't help himself—he goes red.

"You've definitely thought this through," he says. "First time?"

 _First time,_ the guy signs. _They say Al Capone was caught because he didn't file his taxes properly. I'd prefer to cover my bases, so anything beyond the standard paycheck will be material gifts._

Jason can't decide if that's going to work. He's pretty sure that depends on the size of his paycheck, but he doubts his first paycheck for being an _interpreter_ is going to cover his tuition.

 _Something wrong?_ The guy signs. _Am I signing too quickly?_

There's a tiny quirk of his lips and Jason's pretty sure that if he can't keep up with his host's reasonably paced signs, things aren't going to work out. He's pretty sure sugar babies who are fluent in ASL are fairly rare, but it's not like he's the _only_ one.

"No," he says. "I can keep up. Just..." He can't stop himself from absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck. It's a nervous habit he's had for years, and he can't get rid of it even when he tries. "I've got tuition due in thirty one—" He checks his watch. "Thirty hours."

The guy on the other end of the table is thinking about it. Jason can _see_ him thinking about it, the gears whirring around in his brain as he figures out how much he likes what he sees and how much he's willing to handle.

 _It'll be an advance,_ the guy signs, which seems a little bit stingy to Jason until he stops to think about the fact that he's known the guy for... what, thirty minutes? _I'll write up a contract. Entirely above the table._

"I—" Jason starts. "Yeah. That works for me. I just really don't want to miss the deadline, because if I do there's a 5% late fee and I only have two weeks for that, and..." Five percent of his _whole tuition_ is a goddamn lot.

 _It's not an issue,_ he signs. _Major?_

"It's—uh, library sciences," Jason says. He can't stop the blush from creeping up his neck. The whole conversation feels _surreal,_ because this guy is like... "How old are you, exactly? If I can ask that."

 _Ask what you want,_ he signs. _First meeting is supposed to be about getting a feel for the other person._

Jason can't tell if the innuendo is intentional or not, but when the guy grins at him with an almost predatory glint in his eye, he's pretty sure the answer is _absolutely yes._

"I don't even know your name," Jason says carefully.

 _Joey,_ he signs, finger-spelling before demonstrating his name sign. Jason's not sure if it's actually going to matter—how many times is he going to say his own name?—but he figures it can't hurt to know.

"Jason," he says. "But I figure you already knew that."

 _I did,_ Joey signs. _I know quite a bit about you. Your whole profile was... interesting._

Jason _really_ doesn't think it was that interesting. It was... well, pretty basic. So his eyebrow goes up, and he doesn't bother to hide his confusion.

The waitress glides up to them, polite as can be, and Jason rapidly realizes that Joey is serious about the whole _interpreter_ thing. The waitress clearly doesn't know any ASL, so Jason has to relay Joey's order, adding in his own.

He's pretty sure Joey's paying, so he makes it a good one.

"You never said your age," Jason says. "Is that off limits?"

 _I'll tell you mine,_ he signs, _if you tell me why you're starting college so late._

Talk about a subject he doesn't want to deal with.

"It's a long story," Jason says, and he can _already_ see Joey's hand lifting to sign something like 'I've got time' so he just says it. "I was supposed to go normally, but I had a huge falling out with my foster father, ran away from home for a year, and missed the end of high school. We're still not on great terms, but my extended family helped me get my diploma. I did a year at a community college, and now here I am, trying to get back into it years too late."

He's twenty one, which shouldn't be _that_ big of a deal but feels like an absolutely gargantuan gap between him and everyone else. The idea of being surrounded by freshmen who've just stepped out of high-school... 

_Twenty-three,_ Joey signs. _Should I assume family is a touchy subject?_

"More than touchy," Jason says with a sigh. "Can we talk about something else?"

 _Rules,_ Joey signs. _I want exclusivity. No sleeping with anyone else, no dating anyone. I want a clean bill of health before we do anything, signed by a doctor I can refer you to._

Which... means sex is off the table that night, isn't it? Jason's pretty sure that's what that means, and he's sure the surprise shows on his face.

 _I'm not interested in rushing into things,_ Joey signs. _I'd rather make sure you're as good as you sound first._

"You mentioned that before," Jason says. "That my profile was interesting." He figures it's innocuous enough. Anyone who listens in will just think they're dating. Jason can't blame them. They _look_ like they're dating. No one in a million years would think that Joey's supposed to be a _sugar daddy_ for god's sake.

 _I mean that_ _you did a good job with it,_ Joey signs. _People like reading little details. Makes you more of a person than just a pretty face on a piece of paper._

Jason's torn between blushing because Joey just called him a _pretty face_ and blushing out of sheer mortification. Jason's entire text to Dick couldn't have been more than thirty words, and it _absolutely_ did not include any little details.

Which means Dick filled it out.

Goddammit.

"Excuse me for just a second," Jason says, making a run to the bathroom. When he texts Dick and doesn't get an immediate response, he calls him instead.

"You _dickhead,"_ Jason hisses inside a stall. "What did you put on my profile?"

"I didn't _lie,"_ Dick says, sounding defensive. The fact hat he doesn't even ask what Jason is talk about only irritates Jason more. "I just... prettied it up a bit."

"He thinks _I_ wrote it," Jason says. "What did you _say?"_

"You like reading, you're trying to become a librarian, you volunteer your time—"

Jason chokes. It's not _lies,_ but it also makes him sound like some kind of fucking saint, which he is most definitely not.

"What else did you say?"

"I'm not going to read the whole thing to you," Dick says. "Aren't you on a date?"

Jason makes a little _hnngngng_ and hangs up on Dick without another word.

Joey's waiting at the table, as is the food, and Jason offers a quick apology as he settles into his seat.

 _So?_ Joey signs, raising an eyebrow before grabbing his fork and knife.

"Sorry," Jason says. "Full disclosure, my dumbass brother wrote my profile without telling me. He just asked me for the basics, wrote the whole thing, all that. I have no idea what he wrote but he said it was all true so if anything sound _too_ bullshit, probably better to ask."

He isn't going to try and play along. That sounds like a recipe for disaster. Dick's always going on about _honesty,_ but that doesn't stop him from pulling this sort of crap.

The one mercy is that there's no conversation as they eat. Joey's got his hands full eating, and it's a hell of a lot harder to put cutlery down and sign over dinner than it is to get out a few words between bites. He does a _few_ things, but mostly it's just small talk or _how's the food?_ with the cutlery still in his hands.

Jason doesn't even _see_ the cheque, which is a Bruce move if he ever saw one, but Joey _does_ see him to the door, handing his claim ticket to the valet who runs off immediately.

 _This was nice,_ Joey signs. _Even if you're not quite what I expected._

Jason is going to _kill_ Dick if it's the last thing he does.

"Please don't—" Jason blurts out before pausing and trying to take a second to compose himself. "Please don't think I didn't—I mean, you're amazing. Like... really. Wow."

Jason likes to consider himself pretty eloquent, but right then he's pretty sure a fortune cookie has more insight than he does. 

Joey reaches up and Jason's brain stops working. His fingers brush right across Jason's cheek before cupping his face, leaning in for a kiss.

Jason feels like his brain is leaking out his ears. He can't think. He can't process anything beyond the fact that there's an insanely hot guy kissing him and it takes him far, far too long (maybe a few seconds) to remember to kiss back, pressing in eagerly.

Does it make him desperate that he feels regret at the idea that they're going to be going their separate ways right then?

Probably. Maybe just a little bit.

Joey breaks the kiss, pulling back an inch to grin at Jason before mouthing _not bad._ Jason's face is burning, and he forces himself to breathe, attempting to muster up a proper response.

"You too," he says lamely, and Joey tilts his head back, silently laughing.

 _I'll call you,_ Joey signs. _We can sort out the tuition thing, alright?_

"Of course," Jason says quickly. He'd almost—how the hell had he almost forgotten about _the whole reason he was even doing this?_

Joey leans in, giving Jason a chaste peck on the cheek before turning away, waving at him over his shoulder.

 _See you,_ he signs, heading towards a far too fancy car waiting at the valet.

It's all Jason can do not to chase after him.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first time, they go on dates. Actual dates, the kind of dates that you'd go on with someone you were _dating._ Not with someone you were the sugar baby for.

But there's also work.

Joey's willing to work around his school schedule, which is good, because that's the only way anything's actually going to work out. He learns Joey's apparently the executive vice president at a firm Jason's never even heard of, and that during the day he's got an actual qualified ASL interpreter.

But that interpreter only works during the day. They're available for meetings and conference calls, not for social events and business dinners. Joey ends up texting him two or three times a week telling him what to wear and where to go, and then Jason ends up shadowing him around some fancy party or another, interpreting as best he can.

He's learning on the job, and it feels like an actual _job._

The dates come with kisses and affection, but it's almost chaste by comparison. Jason moved faster when he was sixteen, a fact that he knows he _should_ be happy about, but absolutely isn't.

He's getting paid to do nothing and he hates it. He _wants_ to do things with Joey. Because Joey is, whether Jason's willing to say it out loud or not, almost _damningly_ hot.

No, not _almost._ He just is. The first time Jason catches sight of Joey without a shirt as he changes between two back to back events he feels like he's just stared directly at the sun. Between the golden locks and the perfectly sculpted body, he looks like a god or an angel or something downright holy. Even the scar across his throat doesn't detract from his beauty. If anything, that tiny flaw makes him seem even more attractive.

He looks like he should be modelling, and Jason can't stop himself from saying so.

"Have you thought about modeling?"

 _I used to paint,_ Joey signs. _I haven't done anything artistic in a few years, though. I just don't have time._

Considering Joey's schedule, that isn't that surprising. He _always_ has something. Even when Jason isn't helping out, Joey still mentions things he's doing, and it's obvious he doesn't have a bit of time to himself.

Which is a thought of its own.

"Is... is the reason you went with the whole _sugar_ thing because you don't have time for dating?" Jason asks when the business dinner is wrapping up. He's pretty sure it's not _best practice_ to have Joey drop him off at his apartment, but half of the events run so late that catching a bus is a nightmare.

 _One of the reasons,_ Joey signs before climbing into the front seat. _My life doesn't have a lot of room for a parade of dates going through my life. It seemed like a sugar baby would be more consistent._

Well, that's one way of looking at it Jason guesses.

His brain stops working entirely when Joey reaches over, resting a hand over Jason's hand, and it takes a second for his brain to get back on topic, his cheeks burning red.

Right.

Joey hadn't _hinted_ at any significance that evening, but Jason guesses that the doctor probably already sent the note over a week ago, so... It's not like there's anything stopping them.

 _Why don't you come over to my place?_ Joey signs, withdrawing his hand. Jason still hasn't seen Joey's place, but he gets the implication anyway as he nods his head.

This is it. This is... messing around. Probably sleeping together. There's a lot of _probablies_ and even more _maybes_ in the situation.

Jason really doesn't know what he's getting into right then. Really, he's sort of tried not to think about it too much, because every time he does he feels like his brain is going to melt out his ears.

Joey's apartment is _expensive._ It's the kind of place with a seven digit price tag, and the whole thing just screams _comes from money._ Really, everything about Joey does. It's the way he's so casual with making large purchases. The fact that he's got a penthouse apartment with a view. Hell, the fact that he skipped straight to having a sugar baby rather than just dating.

The moment they're in the front door of the penthouse, Joey is all hands. He nudges Jason against the wall of the entrance way, trapping him there with his body as he leans up, dragging Jason into a kiss.

Joey is intense. The kiss is hot and fierce and all Jason can do is go along for the ride. Joey seems to know both exactly what he's doing and exactly what he wants, and the feeling of his hand sliding down to rest on Jason's hip makes Jason gasp, breaking the kiss without even meaning too.

Joey stares at him for a moment as if deciding if he even wants to ask, but after a second he withdraws his hands to sign.

_Have you ever been with a man before?_

Jason's sure the fact that he goes red as a cherry answers the question, but Joey makes him answer anyway.

"No," he admits. "I had a guy I was... I mean, I'm bi, but—"

 _Just wondering about experience, Jay,_ Joey signs. _Had you even kissed a guy before?_

Jason shakes his head.

 _That just means I've got a fresh slate,_ Joey signs with a smirk. _I can get you just the way I want you._

If Joey keeps talking like that Jason's liable to drop dead from embarrassment.

Joey presses a hand to Jason's hip and guides him back towards what Jason can only assume is the bedroom. The door pops open when Joey puts any weight on it, revealing a bed that Jason's half sure is larger than the bedroom he's currently living in. It's _big._ Really, really big. There's room for activities in the place. He could run a marathon without even stepping off the edge.

Okay, he might be exaggerating on that last one.

Joey closes the door behind them with his foot, wrapping his fingers into Jason's tie as he pulls him in for another wet kiss. He's into it, and Jason's having a hard time not getting turned on just from the look in Joey's eyes. He's so... so _take charge._ It's not something Jason would have described as _his type,_ but right then... well, he's learning a lot about himself.

Joey plants a hand on his chest and pushes Jason back onto the bed.

"My clothes," Jason protests feebly. "They're going to get messed up."

 _I'll have them dry cleaned,_ Joey signs.

And then he's on him. Joey peels Jason's clothes off with the practiced ease of a man who is both _very_ familiar with getting in and out of suits, and a man who is just as familiar with getting people _out_ of their clothes. He peels each bit off piece by piece, dropping it into a pile on the floor in between biting, possessive kisses. It's overwhelming, although not necessarily fast, and when Joey pauses to drag a hand down Jason's torso he feels like his face is on fire.

Joey's hands are a bit too busy for real sign language, but that doesn't stop him from making a few quick signs, grinning down at Jason as he does.

 _Attractive_ is one. _Nice to look at_ is another. He pulls Jason's pants off, leaving him just in boxers, and when Joey sees the erection sitting plain as day in Jason's pants he grins that much wider.

 _Like what you see?_ He signs in a brief moment his hands are free.

Which is a tease, and a mean one, because Joey hasn't taken off _anything_ , and when Joey signs it Jason realizes that without meaning too he's also gone quiet. "Yeah," Jason says quickly. "I mean, even—even without your clothes off, you are... you're nice too..."

He can't quite finish the sentence, and Joey tips his head back, making a noise that Jason's come to learn means he's laughing. He reaches up, slipping his finger into the knot of his own tie, and then proceeds to destroy any chance Jason had of coherence by engaging in what is undeniably a strip tease.

It's slow and methodical, almost practiced. Joey knows exactly what he has on display, and exactly how best to show it off. He knows just the right way to swing his hips, just the right time to turn. He gives Jason a show, letting him catch glimpses of things for whole _minutes_ before he actually gets a good look at them. At the muscles in his back. At the planes of his chest. Jason feels like he's been drugged just _looking_ at Joey, and he can't remember having ever been so hard in his life. By the time Joey's down to his boxer-briefs, Jason is a step short of terrified that he's going to finish things up too early and torn on if he should warn Joey.

He doesn't really get to decide, because Joey slides right onto the bed, moving up to drag Jason into another kiss.

 _You're gorgeous,_ Joey signs when he pulls back.

"Sometimes I feel like we have this backwards," Jason mumbles. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's supposed to be showering you with praise..."

 _Right now you're doing exactly what I want,_ he signs. _What I want is for you to have an enjoyable first time that helps you feel comfortable, so that when we're done you want to come back for more._

Jason's having a hard time focusing on Joey's signs. All the blood in his body has gone south, and it takes him a few seconds to come up with a response.

"I... I'm already enjoying this. This is already... I mean, just _looking_ at you."

He could spend the rest of his life just looking at Joey and probably die happy. He doesn't get a chance though, because Joey leans down, going in for what Jason assumes is a kiss. He changes direction at the last minute, nipping at Jason's collarbone before working his way down Jason's chest, his hand dipping lower to trace his fingers across the tent in Jason's underwear.

"Oh fuck," Jason hisses, unable to stop himself from arching into the touch. Once upon a time he _prided_ himself on his self control. What the hell happened to that? He bites at his lip, trying to reign himself in as Joey works his fingers across Jason's still-clothed erection.

And then the fingers are suddenly gone, and Joey taps his hip with his fingers. Jason lets out a groan, tilting his head up to look down at Joey.

 _Stop biting your lip,_ Joey signs. _I want the noises._

Jason isn't sure if Joey's self concious about his own lack of noises or if he just likes them for the hell of it, but he exhales deeply, making himself stop biting his lip. It's going to be hard not stifling the noises, but... well, he supposes that's his part of it right then.

Or maybe not.

"I should—here, let me." He shifts position, trying to take the lead as he flips around, rolling on top of Joey before shimmying down the bed. It gives him a bit of relief to see that Joey _also_ has an erection, because it means he's not the only one bothered by what's happening. He's never given a blowjob before, but he _has_ seen a lot of blowjobs being given in porn, and while he knows that isn't exactly the best source, it's the only thing he's got. He tries to keep everything he's ever learned in mind as he leans in, kissing Joey's cock through his underwear before reaching up and pulling them down.

He's mindful of Joey's request for noise when he leans in, licking a strip up the underside of Joey's cock. He's... well, average? Jason doesn't have much of a frame of reference, but he seems pretty nice. Taste's nothing fantastic, but the tiny little gasp he manages to drag out of Joey is. It's more or a wheeze than anything else, but it's as close as Jason's likely to get and it _fuels_ him as he drags his tongue across the head in a slow circle, watching the way Joey twitches.

All he can think right then is _alright, I could get used to this._

Because even if he doesn't have any experience, there's something enjoyable and downright heady about the fact that he can make Joey twitch just with his mouth. About the fact that his mouth is apparently so good that Joey can't help the way his hips twitch when Jason sucks the head of Joey's cock into his mouth.

It's... alright, Jason has to admit it's pretty hot. He bobs his head, working his way lower and lower until he's able to, in one smooth movement, get the whole thing in. He feels his throat twitch and forces himself to ignore it, breathing through his nose for a few seconds before pulling back.

He's pretty sure Joey signs _holy shit,_ but Jason's eyes are watering too much to actually see it as Jason coughs to clear his throat.

But it's impossible to miss the way Joey leans down, dragging his fingers along Jason's jawline and looking at him with something that looks a whole lot like _pride._

 _You look amazing like that,_ Joey signs, and Jason's stomach does a flip. _But I think there's plenty of time for that later. Why don't you lie back on the bed and let me do my part?_

Jason almost doesn't. He's... god, he's pretty messed up by the whole thing if he's being honest, and he's having a hard time focusing on anything right then.

But he does as he's asked, leaning back on the bed as Joey strips off his underwear, dropping them onto the floor beside Joey's own.

 _Gorgeous,_ Joey signs again before dragging his fingers down the inside of Jason's thigh, and Jason has to fight back a sob. The whole experience is just really, _really_ intense. The feeling of Joey's deft fingers working their way along his body is amazing, and when they circle—but don't touch—his cock he lets out a whine, biting his lip for a moment before remembering that he's not supposed to. Jason doesn't remember Joey leaving to grab lube, but he's got lube anyway, and when Joey's fingers pull away and come back wet, Jason has to fight back another little wheeze.

Joey's fingers are nudging at his hole and Jason doesn't know what to do with his hands, tangling them into the sheets as he fights the urge to move. For a while, Joey doesn't even press in, just rubs right at the hole until Jason relaxes, and only _then_ does he press a single finger in.

Joey's free hand taps at Jason's thigh and Jason forces his eyes open.

 _Relax,_ Joey finger spells. Jason tries, although it's easier said than done as Joey applies more lube, working him open with a single finger. It feels _weird,_ and if Joey didn't look so enthralled by the whole thing he'd probably be a lot more worried. But there's something enticing about the way Joey's looking at him, at how blatantly eager he is about the whole thing. He's into it. It's not just a chore or something he _has_ to do. He _wants_ it.

He wants _Jason._

And then Joey leans down, licking a stripe up the side of Jason's cock, and the feeling is so intense that Jason almost misses for a moment that he's used it as a distraction while slipping a second finger inside. He doesn't even feel it until Joey starts spreading his fingers, and at that point it becomes very hard to miss.

"F—fuck," Jason hisses.

 _Talk,_ Joey finger spells, and it's obvious enough what exactly it is that he wants. Jason just doesn't know where he's supposed to start, and when Joey gives him a _look_ he decides that all he can do is just try and... well, do what he can.

"I don't—It feels weird. Not bad, but... weird." He takes a second, sucking in a deep breath, and shifts his position a bit to be a bit more comfortable. Joey stops moving as he does, only resuming once Jason's settled. "I know what's supposed to happen, it's just kind of... kind of hard to imagine that it's going to fit. That... that you're going to fit. In me." His face was burning just thinking about it, and _saying_ it brings a whole new level of embarrassment as Joey continues to work him open. He's up to three fingers, and Jason's not sure if that's going to be the end of it, or if there's going to be a fourth in his future. Even four doesn't seem like quite enough, although Joey is making sure he's getting plenty of attention, leaning up to lick at the head of Jason's cock, even dragging the head into his mouth at one point and sucking hard enough Jason sees starts.

He does add a fourth eventually, and Jason squirms under the attention. It's easier to be vocal after a bit of practice, easier to let the noises come out rather than trying to stifle them. The fact that Joey seems to show his cock more attention when Jason makes more noise is a correlation that's hard to miss, and he lets himself just enjoy what's happening rather than stressing about what's coming next.

He loses track of time. Really, the only warning that it's been enough time is when Joey suddenly withdraws his fingers, leaving Jason's hole twitching and strangely empty. When it started, Jason felt something that was almost _dread_ at the idea of Joey finally fucking him, but right then he just wants him to do it already. He's hard—painfully so—and he's hoping that Joey will finally push him over the edge once they get underway.

 _If it hurts, you need to tell me,_ Joey signs. _You should be stretched enough, but it's still your first time, alright?_

When Jason doesn't nod, Joey taps him, and Jason finally clues in he's supposed to confirm.

"I'll tell you," he says. "Or you'll just hear me yelp like an idiot."

Joey grins at that, leaning down to drag him into one last kiss before he gets to work rearranging them. Jason's expecting to be pulled over the edge of the bed or something like that, but instead Joey flips him onto his stomach, nudging his legs apart as he does. Jason can't even _imagine_ the view Joey must have, but the position lets him bury his face into the pillows, so he doesn't mind it quite as much. It's a lot more comfortable then he was expecting as Joey dips his fingers back in, and then there's a drizzle of cool lube across his hole making him twitch.

"I'm ready," he mumbles. "I've got enough lube back there to drown someone."

Joey shakes behind him in what Jason suspects is laughter, and then there's something much bigger than fingers nudging against his hole as Joey lines himself up. 

God, he's so close. Jason feels like he's already right on the edge. It's the idea of it all as much as it is the actual feelings. Regardless of _why_ he's there, nothing really changes the fact that he likes Joey. The fact that Joey seems to like him. The fact that Joey _chose_ him.

Jason shivers, and Joey seems to take that as his cue to start pressing in. The first part is the hardest, and Jason makes a faint whine before the head finally pops inside. After that it feels almost _easy_ by comparison, with Joey working his way in with nice smooth strokes, going deeper with each thrust until Jason can feel Joey's hip pressed against his ass.

"Fuck," Jason hisses. Joey is... well, he _is_ big, but right then he sure as hell _feels_ it. There's no stopping himself from biting at his own lip, trying to keep his eyes from crossing as Joey lets himself get comfortable. The position makes it easy for Joey to shift the angle as he pleases, and requires very little work from Jason. If anything, the whole thing is making Jason feel lazy, like he should be doing something more.

But it _was_ Joey's choice, and he tries not to second guess as Joey leans down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Joey trails his fingers down Jason's spine as he lets him adjust, and the gesture is enough to make Jason shiver, his eyes squeezing tightly shut again.

It's... it's really good. They haven't even started, but it's still _good_ because Joey's right there, pressing into him. Because Joey's _inside_ him.

"Fuck, Joey," Jason murmurs. "Just... you can get to it."

Another laugh and then Joey pulls back, pauses a moment, and then snaps his hips forward.

Jason chokes, letting out a wheeze as Joey sets a rapid pace. It's... it's definitely _something._ It's right on the edge of discomfort and pleasure, not quite either, but Jason doesn't want to stop it either. Joey grabs at his hips, squeezing so hard Jason wonders if he's going to have bruises when they're done, and the _slap_ of Joey's hips against his ass is probably the most lewd sound Jason's ever fucking heard.

And then Joey shifts his angle and Jason _howls._

He doesn't even know what the hell he just did, but the balance of discomfort and pleasure just shot _hard_ in the direction of pleasure. He's wondering if he shouldn't have read up on things a bit more, but he does know that whatever it is just happened he wants it to happen again.

"More," Jason begs. If he had any dignity left, he doesn't need it anymore. What he needs is for Joey to do whatever the hell it is he just did again.

He does. He angles his hips just right, thrusts in, and Jason sees stars. He's so hard, so _close,_ and he lets out a sob, begging unintelligibly for Joey not to stop. He doesn't, jabbing the same spot over and over again, and Jason tips right over the edge into a mind-numbing orgasm entirely without meaning too. He cums into the sheets, his entire body clenching around Joey's, but it isn't enough to actually finish Joey off. He picks up the pace, fucking Jason down into the bed as Jason tries desperately just to hold _on._ He feels wrung out, well past the limits of what he thought he'd be able to manage, and when Joey finally finishes, he buries himself in Jason, cumming with a wheeze as his fingers squeeze that much tighter.

And then he's done, sagging down onto Jason's back and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Just... just give me a minute," Jason mumbles when Joey taps his hip. "I don't have enough brain cells for words right now."

Joey shakes with laughter atop him, his cock still in Jason's ass. Jason feels like a mess. He's sloppy and wet and... and good. The afterglow after masturbation has _nothing_ on this.

"Okay," he finally mumbles, cracking an eye open. "I think I can manage words."

Joey grins at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek, and Jason stretches slightly, enjoying the way Joey wheezes at the motion. But Joey stays put, enjoying the proximity and physical touch, and it's only when Jason starts getting a bit sore that Joey finally rolls off him.

"These sheets are a mess," Jason mumbles, squinting at them. They've definitely made a mess. A big mess.

 _Join me in the shower?_ Joey signs, and then winks just in case Jason somehow managed to miss the innuendo.

"If I can walk," Jason says, but he lets Joey pull him up out of bed anyway, guiding him towards the largest shower he's ever seen.

As far as first times go, Jason's pretty sure he just won the lottery.

They clean up, Joey convinces him to go for a second round while they're in the shower, and then they clean up _again_ before Joey towels him off, looking awfully pleased with himself.

 _Want to stay the night?_ Joey signs. _You don't have class in the morning, and I thought you might enjoy some more practice in the morning._

"Practice," Jason says dryly. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

 _It's what I'm calling it,_ Joey signs with a wink. _You should stay the night more often._

Jason doesn't _mean_ to, but it's a very enticing offer, and before long he's staying the night more often than he's not.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason feels like he made a mistake. He's having a hard time figuring out exactly where the mistake was made, but he's sure that _somewhere_ along the line, there was a mistake.

Was the mistake made when he told Joey that he couldn't think of any hard limits?

Was the mistake made when Joey first fucked him so hard he bruised and rather than telling him to be more careful, he said he enjoyed it?

Was the mistake made when he told Joey _whatever you want to get is good?_

Or was the mistake made when he told Joey he had free reign for the next six hours?

In retrospect, Jason's pretty sure it was the last one.

His entire body feels like it's locking up, his muscles cramping. He's exhausted beyond belief, probably a little bit dehydrated, and his legs feel like they're about to fall off. But he's having a really hard time focusing on how sore he is over the feeling of Joey's cock inside him, leaving him feeling almost painfully full. He's gotten used to how Joey's cock feels, but having Joey's cock inside him for so long is... well, it's a whole new kind of torture.

Joey pinches Jason's thigh, and he winces, twitching around the cock in his ass.

 _Don't get distracted,_ Joey signs. Jason never thought he'd have to learn how to read signs _backwards,_ but that's the only way he can. With Joey's chest pressed against his back and his arms wrapping around Jason, he's seeing Joey's signs from the same perspective Joey normally is. _Focus on your work._

It isn't a euphemism. Jason wishes it was. Riding Joey? He could do that all day. Finishing an essay with a cock in his ass and a painfully hard erection?

Not so much.

"Hard to focus," Jason huffs, and to his frustration Joey takes that as an excuse to bounce Jason in his lap. The feeling of Joey's cock jabbing against his prostate is enough to make him sob. They've been at it for _hours,_ with Joey alternating between actively fucking him and simply letting him bounce as he works his way through his refractory period.

And Jason still hasn't cum. Joey won't let him, a silicon ring around his cock keeping him from finishing. He's almost cum three times and being so close is driving him insane.

He thinks he's managed maybe a hundred words in the last hour.

 _Finish up,_ Joey signs. _I know you can do it._

Jason doesn't know if it's even possible. His legs keep trembling when he leans forward, the pen in his hand wobbling all over the place. He can't hold his hand straight.

God, no. He can't do it. He's still got at least another page to go and he's going to scream if he has to wait that long.

"Yellow," Jason mumbles. It's not red—he isn't telling Joey to stop—but he is telling him that they need to pause right then.

Joey does, no longer bouncing him as he pulls Jason closer.

_What do you need?_

"I can't even—I'm not sure I can hold my arm straight. I need you to... I need to cum, Joey. I need to... I need to really bad, okay?" He doesn't like failing the challenges Joey sets for him. He doesn't like tapping out of their games. But this one time Joey's pushed him a bit too far.

Joey kisses at the back of his neck and starts to bounce Jason in his lap. It's easy going, his body having adjusted to the intrusion hours ago, and when Joey shifts his hips to jab _directly_ against Jason's prostate he doesn't bother stopping himself from howling. Joey's hand slides down Jason's stomach, his fingers wrapping around Jason's cock as he jerks him off.

"Joey," he begs. "Joey please. I need to cum... I need to cum so bad. Please, _please."_

Joey pulls the ring off, and a few more thrusts later and Jason goes tumbling over the edge. He cums so hard his vision actually whites out, his entire body locking up in Joey's lap.

When he comes to, Joey's hand is trailing lightly down his side. He's still sitting on Joey's cock—and god does he feel like a mess down there—but Joey's no longer bouncing him, just slowly massaging his sore muscles.

 _Hot bath?_ Joey signs, and Jason can't quite manage words so he simply nods his head.

He's always been impressed by the fact that Joey can _carry him,_ and he's not sure he's ever going to stop being impressed by that fact. They're the same height, but Jason has thirty pounds on Joey, and the fact that the older man can just _carry_ him is... well, kind of wild.

Joey kisses along his neck before slipping Jason into the tub. It's already warm, and Joey adds a bit more heat to the water before slipping in behind him, kissing along his neck.

 _You did good,_ Joey signs, and Jason sags against his chest.

"I feel fucked to within an inch of my life," Jason mumbles. "You're lucky I don't have class tomorrow."

_I wouldn't have convinced you to try this if you weren't going to be free tomorrow._

"I still have to finish that essay," Jason mumbles. He's pretty sure he's going to have to throw out almost half of it. He doesn't write well when distracted, and... well, Joey can be _very_ distracting.

 _I was thinking we could do lunch tomorrow to celebrate,_ Joey signs. _Six months since we met._

Six months. It feels like no time at all.

_And then I've actually been invited to a gala. Very last minute. I was thinking you could come to that, too._

They've been going to a lot of fancy parties, and Jason's never before been happy for all of Bruce's lessons on high society manners.

"Sure," he says. "Assuming I can even _walk."_ He turns his head, giving Joey a dirty look, and Joey grins at him, kissing his neck again.

_I'll just have to massage all that tension right out, won't I?_

Jason's looking forward to it, even if he won't admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

The gala Joey's brought him to is exactly the sort of place Jason always used to hate. There are a few hundred of high society's upper crust, people who are _important_ in the eyes of society. People with money. People who own companies. People who own politicians. Even with Joey, Jason doesn't really like them. He goes because Joey wants him to, and because Joey makes it clear how much he dislikes them in private. In public, it's important to keep up appearances, and skipping social events would look badly on him and his company.

 _Plus, ma likes them,_ Joey adds, looking exhausted. _Just be happy she isn't here._

"Anyone we know going to be here?"

_Mr. Luthor might make an appearance. Maybe Mr. Sionis._

Jason doesn't like either option, and he wrinkles his nose as Joey smirks.

_Try not to look like you hate them so much if we run into them._

"I can behave."

He's managed to talk Joey out of a vibrator, but there's still a small plug in his ass, keeping the load Joey emptied into him just before the party in place. He's learned to walk with one in, and the one he's wearing right then is small enough that he can mostly tune it out.

Not like some of the big ones Joey's had him wear before.

Joey leaves his hand on Jason's lower back as they're guided into the party. It's an overly familiar gesture, one that gives too much of their relationship away, but Jason doesn't dislike it either. It feels... nice. Comforting.

He feels wanted. Because no matter how he tries to wrap his head around the whole thing being a _monetary exchange,_ the fact stands as an indisputable truth that Joey wants Jason so much he's willing to _pay_ for it.

It makes it hard for him to argue with himself that Joey might not be interested.

He's midway through the night and grabbing them some canapés when someone calls out behind him.

"Jason?"

Jason spins around to find Dick standing near the appetizers, blinking at him in confusion. It doesn't last. Maybe ten seconds after calling his name, Dick's grinning at him like an idiot, sliding right over and throwing his arm around Jason's shoulders. Which is a feat, considering he's shorter than Jason is, but the _effect_ is still there.

"Jason," he says. "Jason Jason Jason. Are you here with work? Is this the point where I finally get to see what your _boss_ looks like?" He wiggles his eyebrows to sell the point and Jason lets out a groan. He hasn't shown Dick what Joey looks like for a reason. He's not ready for that. For whatever holes in the situation Dick's going to want to poke. He'll have questions. He'll have concerns.

Jason's sort of worried Dick might try and steal him, if he's being honest. He doesn't talk about his _own_ sugar daddy much... well, at all. Outside of confirmation that he exists, Dick's been quiet, and it's hard to read that as something other than the fact that Dick isn't terribly fond of him outside of the money he provides.

"Yes, I am," Jason says, "and no, you aren't. Please, Dick, I'm trying to be professional here. I'm interpreting."

"Interpreting?" Dick asks. "French? Spanish?"

"American Sign Language."

"Ohhh," Dick says, dropping his voice. "They _did_ give you an old guy."

Jason's dying of embarrassment. Dick knows exactly how to push all of his buttons and Jason really wishes he wouldn't right then.

"Can you please just steer clear of me tonight?" Jason says desperately. "Please?"

"Who's your friend?" A voice says from behind him, and Jason glances over his shoulder to find... some guy. Jason's having a hard time working out how old he is. He could be in his fifties or his sixties, but he could easily be younger. His hair's pure white, which leans older, but he doesn't have much in the way of wrinkles, and physically he is _fit._ Really, really fit. Really, the only thing that tells Jason that _older_ is probably accurate is that the man's got an eye-patch covering his right eye.

"Slade," Dick says, with a grin on his face that spells trouble. Jason puts two and two together, double taking at the man standing behind him as he steps back so he can look at both of them at once. "This is Jason. The brother I mentioned."

"Oh, the one who needed help?" Slade asks, looking Jason over with an appraising look. "Whoever ended up with you is a lucky man."

Jason's going to drop dead on the spot.

"Can we not talk about this so loudly?" Jason asks as quietly as he can manage. _"Please?"_

"Oh please," Dick says. "No one at this kind of party would even bat an eye. Anyone under the age of twenty-five who shows up and isn't related to someone important is just _assumed_ to be involved in this sort of thing."

"Or an escort," Slade weighs in.

It's like they're actively conspiring against him. Which is a real possibility: who knows what Dick's told this Slade guy about him?

Slade leans right on in, very much in Jason's space.

"Well, if things fall through with your current," Slade says, "feel free to give me a call. I could certainly support two."

Slade is, if Jason is going to be honest with himself, a _very_ attractive man. But Joey is way, _way_ more Jason's type, and he's not the kind of person who's going to just dump him for... well, for sex. Because that's what Slade's offering, no question. His demeanor makes it painfully obvious he's not going to be wining and dining Jason. He's going to be bending him over a desk and pounding him until he screams.

Joey's suddenly having a hard time ignoring the plug in his ass.

"Crap," Slade mutters suddenly. "Make yourself scarce."

Jason has no idea what he means, but Dick clearly does, grabbing Jason's hand and towing him away from Slade.

"What?" Jason mumbles. "What—"

"Shh," Dick says, tugging him along until they're out of earshot of Slade. "Slade's got family in the area. They shouldn't have been here, but apparently he just spotted one."

"And he doesn't want them knowing about _you,"_ Jason says dryly. Dick just grins in response, and Jason huffs.

"I'm working," he points out. "I've got what I came for, but I need to go find him. _Please_ give us room, alright? If you really want to gawk, you can, but just... space."

"No promises," Dick says noncommittally, and Jason rolls his eyes before pulling away, going to find Joey.

He has to do two laps of the room before he spots Joey tucked off in a corner of the room speaking with someone. He's got a new glass of wine, and Jason joins him with a small noise of embarrassment.

"Sorry," he says quickly. "I ran into someone I—"

Which is the exact moment that he registers that Joey is _talking_ with someone without Jason's help, which means they already know ASL, and the correct thing he should have done was hang back and wait to be needed.

Which is about one moment before his brain catches up and he realizes that the person he's talking to is _Slade._

Slade grins at him in a manner that Jason could only possibly describe as _predatory._

 _Jason, there you are,_ Joey signs. He's turned and can't see Slade, and Jason knows that's going to be a recipe for disaster. _I didn't think he was going to be here, but I wanted to introduce you to someone._

Oh no.

Oh crap.

_This is my father, Slade Wilson._

In that moment Jason wishes for nothing more than the ability to drop dead on the spot.

"We've met," Slade says. He's not even trying to pretend like he's not a moment away from laughing. Joey squints at him, glancing between the two of them, noting the way Jason's face is getting redder by the second.

 _Please tell me it's not what I think,_ Joey signs.

"We didn't sleep together," Slade says. Jason is going to die. How is he even supposed to explain this? How is he supposed to explain _your dad is the sugar daddy for my brother?_

Which of course is the exact moment that Dick decides to join their little huddle.

"Jason," he says with a grin. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I'm going to kill you," Jason mumbles under his breath.

"You're welcome to try," Dick says with a wink, before offering his hand to Joey. "You know Slade?"

Slade couldn't look more amused if he tried.

"Dick, this is my son, Joey," he says as Joey shakes his hand, looking confused by the entire interaction.

"Oh crap," Dick says, glancing between Joey and Slade. "I should have seen that coming. That is a hell of a family resemblance."

Now that he points it out, it's hard to ignore. They've got the same sort of face. In a lot of ways, Slade is just a much older version of Joey... with straight hair rather than Joey's curls.

 _Is anyone going to clue me in?_ Joey signs. Jason doesn't bother to interpret—Dick knows ASL at least as well as he does. Or he did. Jason's ASL's improved in leaps and bounds from regular use, and he doubts Dick's had the same advantage.

Jason sighs. There's really no avoiding it, is there?

"Dick is my brother," Jason says. "Slade is his... Slade is to him what you are to me," Jason mumbles.

It takes a second for Joey to register what he's talking about, and then his mouth drops open, forming a little _o_ of surprise.

 _Wow,_ he signs. Jason can't even _look_ at Joey right then.

"He got me into it," Jason mumbles under his breath.

 _I guess I owe you one,_ Jason sees Joey sign out of the corner of his eye. _Jason's a treasure._

Jason makes a very small, very flustered noise in the back of his throat.

"I should have known you'd be into something like this," Slade says. "What are you doing tomorrow, anyway? We should do dinner at some point. Just the four of us." The glint in Slade's eye makes his intentions _very_ clear.

 _Sure,_ Joey signs, _but I've got work tomorrow, and then Jason has class. We're free tonight, though._

What? _What?_ There's no way he's just inviting them over _tonight._ There would be... there's _implications_ there.

"Why not?" Slade says. "We'll stop by. Still living in the same place?"

 _Haven't moved,_ Joey signs. _I'll see you then, pop._

And then, just like that, Slade loops his arm around Dick's waist and pulls him away. Dick gives Jason a wave and a cheeky grin, and Jason's left standing there, wondering what the hell just happened.

His face won't stop burning.

"Joey," he says as quietly as he can manage, leaning in for privacy. "You do know what... I mean, he has—"

 _You still have veto rights,_ Joey signs. _If you want to opt out. It could just be a normal conversation._

Which puts the ball firmly in Jason's court, and he... he doesn't like that. He doesn't know what to do with that. Because Slade... well, Slade is... he _is_ kind of hot, and...

God, his face is on fire.

"We'll see," he finally says, and Joey completely breaks character to lean up, dragging Jason into a quick kiss in full view of anyone who might be watching.

Okay, so, maybe a visit wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey's apartment has always felt a little bit too big for just the two of them, so it's hard not to notice how comfortable it feels having four people there. It's strange having Dick in a space that Jason thinks so firmly of _his_ , and Jason's doing what he can to not look directly at Slade at all. Joey's clearly comfortable (probably too comfortable) with Slade, and he seems to be doing just fine with Dick. He gets them both drinks, invites them to sit down, and is generally as friendly as anyone could expect.

Which makes it hard to ignore the elephant in the room. Slade keeps _looking_ at Jason. It's not a friendly look. Jason's pretty sure it's the kind of look a gazelle gets right before they get pounced on, and that's exactly what he feels like: prey.

Slade finishes up his drink, sets it down on the table, and then scoops Dick up, pulling him into his lap. It's the first obviously sexual thing he's done all evening, and all of a sudden Jason can't tear his eyes away.

"Why don't we dispense with the pretense?" Slade says. "We all know that we're only here because I want to get my hands on Jason over there."

Jason goes red. The fact that Dick seems _excited_ by the prospect doesn't help, and he's suddenly wondering why he agreed to this at all.

Well, he supposes he hasn't agreed. He could still back out. He hasn't actually committed, and that's his primary line of thought right up until Joey's fingers brush along his thigh and Jason's brain shorts out. Joey leans over, catching Jason's lips with his own, and Jason momentarily forgets about the fact that they have people watching. He simply slides against Joey's side, leaning up for another kiss, and then realizes a half second too late that he's doing it _in front of Dick and Slade._

"Please," Slade says, "don't stop on my account."

 _He's mine,_ Joey signs, his one arm wrapping around Jason's waist making his signs awkward and stilted. _This is a temporary thing. Something for fun, but not for keeps._

"Don't know why you'd need to lay that out," Slade says oh-so-casually, making it very clear that he knows _exactly_ why Joey would want to clarify that ahead of time. "Same goes for us. I'm keeping Dick. If you try and poach him, we're going to have words."

"Complete honesty, here?" Dick says.. "I kind of just want to watch the three of you go at it."

"Disappointing," Slade says, "but we can just bring you in next time."

Next time. Who said there was going to be a _next time?_

And then Joey drags him into a kiss, and Jason knows that no matter what Joey asked him to do, he'd probably _still_ agree to a next time.

Slade stands, moving across the room and sinking down beside Jason. His heavy weight makes the couch sag, which causes Jason to lean towards him, and then there's another arm wrapping across his back, Slade's arm crossing Joey's to trap him between the two of them.

"He looks like a treat," Slade says. "I bet he makes some interesting noises when you fuck him into the floor..."

Jason isn't used to the dirty talk. Any time Joey gets too vulgar, it's easy for him to turn his eyes away, but there's no way to avoid Slade's. Slade can say whatever the hell he wants—no matter how dirty—and all Jason can do is listen.

Dick draws his knees up, leaning forward ever so slightly. He's watching the three of them like a hawk, and Jason's doing everything he can to forget the fact that Dick's watching every move he makes. It's impossible not to be self conscious as Slade pulls him closer, dragging him into a rough kiss. It's impossible not to compare the differences, the way Joey is so careful and soft, while Slade's constantly pressing for more.

But there's similarities, too. Slade and Joey both have the same strong hand, guiding Jason through things step by step. Joey's simply softer about it, more insistent, where as Jason gets the vibe that Slade was being _very_ literal about the mention of fucking him into the floor.

"Joey says we should go to the bedroom," Dick says, interpreting for Joey while Jason's too busy having Joey's father's tongue in his mouth. Jason breaks the kiss, trying to catch his breath, only to get scooped up by Slade and literally tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"W—what?!' He splutters, and Slade smacks his ass for the lip.

Which... alright, maybe that's something he's going to sort out with Joey later, because he doesn't hate it nearly as much as he should.

Slade and Joey obviously have very similar tastes, because the moment Jason's dropped down onto the bed, they both descend upon him like wild animals. Joey peels his shirt up and off, while Slade works his pants down. Dick takes up a spot in the corner that will give him the best view, and Jason lets out a yelp when Slade simply jerks his underwear down. All of a suddenly he's _completely_ naked, and everyone else is still wearing everything. He feels very, _very_ vulnerable lying sprawled out on the bed, his hand instinctively darting down to cover himself, but Slade simply catches his wrist, pulling it up and over his head.

"Ah ah," he chides. "Dick's sitting out so he can see everything we have to offer, and that means _everything._ If he wants to see you, who am I to judge?"

Considering he's about to share a sugar baby _with his son,_ Jason has to agree: Slade doesn't have any room to judge.

Joey won't let Jason forget him though, dipping in for a hungry kiss as Slade drags his hands down Jason's thighs, squeezing the muscle there and making Jason's cock jerk to attention. He was already half hard in the living room, but there's no way he could keep himself from getting the erection of a lifetime with Joey and Slade looking down at him with two predatory stares.

 _Do you want to ride my pop?_ Joey signs, and Jason desperately wishes Joey would have asked another way. Wishes he'd just called him _Slade._ But Joey seems insistent on making sure Jason remembers just who it is he's fucking, and all he can do is nod, swallowing down his anxieties.

Because he does. He does want to ride Slade. Slade's physically bigger than Joey, and just from the few quick brushes against his lower half through Slade's pants, Jason can tell he's packing. He wants... well, he wants a lot of things. He wants to ride Slade while Joey watches. He wants to ride Slade while sucking Joey off. His brain's running too fast, bouncing through situations. Dick sucking Joey off? Joey fucking Dick? There are a lot of options and Jason's embarrassed to admit he wants every single one of them.

Maybe there _is_ going to be a next time.

Joey's already peeling off his clothes, giving Jason a good view of him as he tips his head back to watch. It's an excellent distraction from Dick's presence, and he never gets tired of seeing Joey's body. When Joey reaches down, stroking himself to full mast and then presses the head of his cock to Jason's lips, Jason's only too happy to open up. The position's one they've done before, the angle making it easier for him to deepthroat despite the initial discomfort.

"That's good, Joey," Slade says. "Feed him your dick and we'll see how well he can take it from both sides."

Jason suddenly feels his legs being pulled up, lifting his ass off the bed, and lets out a low whistle.

"Oh hell, Joey," Slade says. "Dick, you should come see this."

Even if he can't see him, Jason can hear Dick getting up and approaching the bed. His blood's thrumming in his ears, suddenly painfully aware of the fact that Slade and Dick are both inspecting him. For a second he almost doesn't understand why, and then one of them gently presses the plug in his ass a bit deeper. He gasps around Joey's cock, and Joey withdraws to let him catch his breath as Jason squirms. Someone—it could just as easily be Slade or Dick—starts pulling at the plug, tugging it until the bulb is right against Jason's hole and then pressing it back in.

"How long has he had this in?" Slade asks.

Jason can't see Joey's response, but he knows the answer is _a few hours,_ and Slade lets out another little whistle. Whoever's holding the plug starts to pull, and Jason lets out a whine when it finally pops loose.

"Look at that, Joey," Slade says, and he guesses it must be him who presses a thumb to each side of Jason's hole, pulling him open. "You've left a mess. A bit more lube and I bet I could slide right in there."

Jason desperately wants Slade to shut up. He can't _handle_ the narration of what he's doing and what he's about to do, but he doesn't get his wish. A well lubed finger presses into his hole, sliding right inside in one go, and he's forced to listen to Slade filling Joey in on every lurid detail.

"He's so expressive. The way his stomach clenched when I got a finger in... Oh, he'll fit me no problem. Just need to make sure he's well-lubed and we'll have no issues." He makes good on his word, pressing a second finger inside, and Joey nudges the head of his cock against Jason's lips. Jason opens up automatically, reacting on pure instinct, and his breathing catches when Joey slides in again, starting to slowly rock into Jason's mouth.

Jason's overwhelmed, tears welling in his eyes, as a third finger presses in. There's stretch, but not much, the plug having kept him ready for Joey, and when the fingers withdraw less than a few minutes after they first started going in, he does what he can to brace himself.

He doesn't need to bother. Joey withdraws, stretching out as he lazily strokes his own cock, and then Jason's suddenly being hauled down the bed towards Slade.

"Joey asked if you wanted to ride," Slade says. "So now you're going to ride. You're going to climb right there into my lap and wrap your tight little hole around my dick."

"You're going to make me jealous here," Dick says, and Jason jumps because Dick is _way_ too close, lingering right in Jason's personal bubble as Slade arranges Jason in his lap. Jason ends up facing him, his legs wrapped around Slade's middle, and Jason has no idea who the hell Slade's kidding, because the position isn't going to give him any leverage.

Or at least it's not going too until Slade simply falls back into bed. Lying flat, with only his legs hanging off the bed, Jason suddenly has a _lot_ of leverage in terms of how he wants to ride Slade, and he's suddenly in full view of everyone, no longer shielded by Slade's body.

"Come on," Slade says. "Get going."

Slade's cock is already lubed up. Jason has no idea _how_ or _who,_ but he is. Joey's sitting just above his father's head, watching Jason, and he knows Dick is just behind him, watching what he does. He's never felt so _on display_ in his whole goddamn life, and it takes a monumental feat of strength for him to raise himself up, reaching back to take Slade's cock and try and line it up.

He was right: Slade is a lot girthier than Joey, and the feeling of the blunt head of his cock against Jason's hole is enough to make Jason choke.

"Too big," he mumbles. "I'm going to need more prep."

"You aren't getting any more," Slade says with a grin. "Your brother takes that same dick every single day, so I'm sure you can manage."

Jason feels soft hands— _Dick's_ soft hands—run down his side, and Dick leans in, resting his hands on Jason's hips.

"You can do it," he says quietly. "I'm sure you can do it."

It is _not_ the pep talk he needs right then.

"Dick," Jason hisses. "Just... give me some space, alright?"

Dick does not. Dick reaches down, his fingers running across Jason's hole, and a moment later he feels Dick pulling Jason's fingers away from Slade's cock.

"Let me," he says. "I've got it."

Jesus tapdancing Christ. Jason's going to _die._ He's got Joey watching his every move, Dick pressed against his back holding Slade's cock for him, and Slade's grinning up at him like a maniac.

Jason presses down. There's resistance at first—Slade is way too big for their not to be—and then there's an audible noise and the tip of Slade's cock pops inside. Jason whimpers, his legs already trembling as he tries to carefully lower himself down. Every movement is enough to drag a sound out of him, and after so many times with Joey he's no longer capable of keeping himself silent. All he can do is endure as he slowly works his way down, feeling Dick's fingers as they pull away, letting Jason handle the rest himself.

His arms are trembling as he leans forward, bracing them on either side of Slade as he tries to balance himself out. He doesn't need to have bothered: Dick wraps his arms around him, helping Jason support his weight as he adjusts to the feeling of Slade inside him.

"He's big, right?" Dick says. "Takes a bit to get used to, but once you do... Jeez, Jay, he knows _just_ the right way to hit your prostate—"

"Dick, I'm begging you," Jason whines. _"Please_ shut up for a moment."

Slade laughs at that, and Jason's sure that Dick is pouting. It takes a bit longer for Jason to finish, pressing all the way down until he's seated on Slade's cock.

"There you go," Slade says. "Now get to work."

"How do you expect me to move on this thing?" Jason says. It comes out a lot breathier than he intended. "How is anyone expected to do anything with this thing in their ass?"

"You wouldn't believe the things Dick's done with that in his ass. Once had a whole phone conversation with you while riding it, even."

Jason's face is on fire. It's impossible not to dig back through his memories, trying to figure out which conversation Slade's talking about, but none of them stand out.

Dick leans in, obviously aware of what Jason's doing, and drops his voice until Jason doesn't think even Slade would be able to hear.

"Don't think about it," he says. "Just go with it. I'll help you along."

Dick's hands settle on Jason's hips and Jason arches into the touch, unintentionally grinding on Slade's cock. It's a completely different experience from what he's used to with Joey, and as if reading his mind Joey leans up, wrapping an arm around Jason's shoulder and pulling him forward, dragging him into a kiss.

He needs the kiss. He needs that brief moment where he can zone out, forgetting everything around them and just enjoying Joey. Joey who is... well, Joey means a lot to him, regardless of how things started. Joey, who _cares_ about him. Joey who _wants_ him.

"I love you," Jason mumbles when the kiss breaks.

There is one blissful, happy second full of warm and fluffy feelings. He's finally said it. He's finally told Joey how he feels.

And then reality slaps him in the face.

"Holy _shit,"_ Dick says from behind him.

"Did you just confess that you love my son while _my_ dick is in your ass?"

Jason wants to die. He prays for the earth itself to open and swallow him up, because he can't even imagine anything being worse than this. Worse than confessing his love to his sugar daddy while on his sugar daddy's _literal dad's dick._

Jason attempts to bail, but Slade isn't having it. His hands grab Jason's hips, keeping him from dismounting, and pulls him down, grinding into him.

"Slade," Jason chokes. "This isn't—now isn't a good time."

"Should have thought of that before you confessed, kid. You started this foursome, and you're going to goddamn finish it."

Jason's uncertain. He wants to just be gone. To just be out of the situation. But then Joey reaches forward, resting his hand on Jason's cheek. The touch is so delicate, so _soft,_ and Jason finds himself choking up when Joey leans forward, pulling him into another kiss.

It's not an _I love you too._ But it's something close. It's the most obvious sign Joey has made that Jason's fuckup isn't going to ruin things. That the night isn't going to end with Jason going home in tears.

Jason does what little he can do and raises his hips. It's a fight at first, having to drag Slade's hands up with him, but when he rocks back down Slade gets the picture, loosening his hold to let Jason move. It's not easy going. It's hard to keep his focus on the moment and not what's inevitably going to come later, and the only reason he manages as well as he does is because DIck's hands end up resting on his sides, helping him keep his face.

"Slade can be a real pain, can't he?" Dick murmurs in his ear, and Jason squeezes his eyes shut, his breath hitching.

"Too slow," Slade says. "Pick up the pace or I'll pick it up for you."

"Demanding, too," Dick says with a chuckle.

Jason tries. He really does. But it's _hard_ doing what Slade wants, Jason's cock bouncing between his thighs as he tries desperately to ride Slade. To ride Joey's _father,_ whose cock keeps dragging against his prostate without him even doing anything to cause it to do so. He's just too big, so any sort of movement ends with Jason's prostate getting some attention whether Slade means to or not.

Jason makes a choked noise when Slade suddenly sits up, wrapping an arm around Jason's back to keep him upright. He suddenly feels far more open than he'd like to be, his legs spread on either side of Slade's body, and when Slade starts to bounce him there isn't an ounce of mercy in it. It's brutal, fucking into him without a care in the world, and Jason sags against him, making quiet, desperate noises against Slade's shoulder. Dick and even Joey fade into the background, and Jason's simply unable to focus on anything other than the too-large cock pounding directly into his prostate, the angle (whether intentionally or not) pushing Jason dangerously into over-stimulation.

"Oh?" Slade says, as casual as can be. "You've got him so well trained he's going to come just from this?"

Jason can't even imagine what _just from this_ must mean. He can't imagine there being something _more_ than this, not even in Joey's wildest, kinkiest fantasies. Someone grabs Jason's chin and it takes a moment for him to realize that it's Joey, pulling his face up to draw him into a possessive kiss, and when the kiss breaks Joey signs something unmistakable.

_You are mine._

It doesn't take Jason long after that before he goes tipping right over the edge, his entire body locking up as he cums against Slade's torso. Slade's such a bastard he doesn't even _stop._ He doesn't even slow down, barely even acknowledging what's just happened beyond a grunt as he fucks into Jason.

It must be a full extra minute before Slade finally slams into him, and Jason can feel him twitch deep inside him, his cum joining what Joey left there hours ago as Jason sobs against him. He's so overstimulated, his hole puffy and sore, and when Slade pulls him off he can feel the cum leaking out of him.

Jason's only half there when Joey starts trailing kisses across his head, gently rubbing the tension from his shoulders. It takes a bit for him to come back to himself, just in time to watch Dick on his knees at the side of the bed, sucking Slade off in the messiest blowjob Jason's ever seen. His face burns, but he can't tear his eyes away, and when Slade finishes across Dick's face, Jason can't stop himself from commenting.

"How much stamina does he have?" Jason mumbles to himself, and he can feel Joey shake against his back, silently laughing.

 _No kidding,_ Joey signs, his arms wrapping around Jason's sides so Jason can see Joey's hands.

"Bleck," Dick says, wiping his face off on his arm much to Slade's obvious displeasure. "Careful where you point that thing."

"Mmm, if you aren't careful, Grayson, I'm going to replace you with the newer model. Your brother was _much_ more vocal then you were..."

 _Hands off,_ Joey signs. _Sharing was a limited time thing._

Slade shoots his son a smirk that would put the devil to shame.

"For now," he says. "Eventually we'll get you back in the bedroom. There's plenty of things I'd like to see, to say nothing of the things I'd like to _do."_

"I'm using your shower," Dick announces. "Feel free to keep Slade busy out here so he doesn't accost me in the shower." That doesn't even last a whole minute, because Slade simply follows him right into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Leaving Jason alone with Joey, his back pressed to Joey's chest.

"So," he says quietly. "That... happened." He doesn't even know where to start. There's the elephant in the room, but even aside from that, there's a _lot._

 _You said you loved me,_ Joey says, going right for the jugular. _Did you mean that, or were you just in the moment?_

Joey is giving him an out. Right then, he could absolutely say _I was just really caught up in the moment. I wasn't thinking._ He could say that and things would maybe... maybe go back to the way they were.

But he'd be lying to himself.

"I meant it," Jason says. "I don't... at first it was just for the money, but I thought you were attractive so it wouldn't be so bad, but over time I've... I... I guess I like you. In a way I'm not supposed to."

There is a long, heart-wrenching pause, and then Jason feels a hand on his chin, prompting him to turn his face. He does, and Joey pulls him into a kiss. Not deep and possessive like the ones before, but soft and gentle. It seems to go on forever, and only once it's done does Joey start to sign, his hands held out in front of Jason so he can see.

 _Why don't we start over,_ Joey signs. _Not as a sugar daddy and a sugar baby. But as boyfriends._

Jason's face is on fire. _Boyfriends._ It feels like a forbidden word, like a taboo, even if people Joey works with have been mistaking them for that for ages.

 _And before you start worrying about it,_ Joey continues right as Jason starts doing exactly that, _I still want to keep paying for your schooling._

"I can't let you do that," Jason splutters. Sure, he's _working_ for Joey, but that's... well, an certified interpreter isn't pulling in _paying for college money._

 _You can and will,_ Joey signs. _You going off and getting another job is the worst case scenario for me. Your availability will be shot to hell, and I'll see less of you. I can afford it, so why shouldn't I pay?_

"Because it's a lot?"

 _It's a lot for you,_ Joey reminds him. _Let me help my gorgeous boyfriend achieve his dreams._

Jason is going to melt. Joey is... Joey is too good for words, beyond Jason's ability to even express. He's having a hard time processing anything past the word _boyfriend,_ his face burning red as he turns, nuzzling against Joey.

Which, of course, is right when Dick and Slade burst out of the bathroom. Jason goes right back to wanting to drop dead from embarrassment, jerking upright as Slade leers at him.

"We're heading out," Dick says, collecting his clothes off the floor and starting to get dressed.

"Try not to have too much fun with my son," Slade says, the leer still lingering on Jason as he pulls on his pants. "Joey, call your sister sometime."

Jason buries his face until they're gone, and only looks up once he hears the door to Joey's apartment click shut behind them.

"...Shower?" He mumbles, glancing up to see Joey's response.

 _You need one,_ Joey says with a wink. _Think you're up for round two?_

Jason figures there's nothing to do but try, isn't there?


End file.
